New Flame
by elodiearchercoventry
Summary: Uganda and Elodie Archer-Coventry discover their newfound lust. UgandaxOC oneshot OOC Uganda


_Cross my heart/And promise all that!'_

It always had been like that - the four of them being together,working for the Russian male throught the alliance - more of an opression - which held them into the Soviet Union.  
The bright part of all was that they could at least be under the same roof and not separed by God knows which economical circumstances or socio-political matters.  
(Name) was grateful destiny was good enough with her,so that she still was close to her three friends and able to keep connections between them as they did.  
Having to bear Ivan's childishly cruel personality by herself would have been too much - but sharing the tasks in a manner which helped them organize things and never get in trouble helped a lot.  
Wiping with care the dust from the books in the large library the Russian owned,the female's eyes travelled throught the titles she already knew - Essenin's poetry,Dostoievski's _'Crime and punishment'_,Lev Tolstoi's _'War and peace'_ and many other imposing titles.  
The books were quite heavy and not because of the great amount of pages,but also because they were protected by an ellegant brown leather cover in which were engraved the author's name and the title in curvy golden letters.  
Trying to put the book in its place,(Name) got to her tips,reaching for the shelf - but failed and all the volumes started flying towards her small form.  
Not feeling the heaviness of the books hitting against her flesh,the female opened her eyes only to be met by a soft pair of liliach eyes watered immediatly as she clinged onto the Latvian,bringing him down with her.  
"I'm so sorry Raivis!I really am!" she spoke in between sobs.  
"It's okay (Name)!I'm glad you weren't harmed!" his soft,whispered tone came,a small,delicate smile painted onto his lips.  
Getting to his feet,his arms skilfully found the (h/c)'s waist,bringing her up with care - and after gently placing his slender fingers onto her chin to inspect her face for any injury,he started picking up books and putting them back in the same order as before.  
"You should have called me from the if you got injuried from all of this?They are quite heavy,you know?" Raivis' gentle voice cut through the air,the atmosphere getting dense.  
(Name) felt once more her eyes water - even if he was picked on the most,the Latvian had the gentlest nature of them wasn't pity she felt for him,but something more,such as the beginning of a young love.  
As Raivis found the female's hand with his own,he put a tight grip onto it,a blush rising to both's cheeks.  
It was as that first time and every single time they stood one to another,not even breathing when their gazes accidentaly met,flusterdly shuffling pages and going through poetic words just for the sake of it - and because that was the only time they could be together without being disturbed.  
Reaching the main hall's staircase,the (h/c)'s eyes immediatly fell upon the tall Estonian and she felt Raivis' warm hand leave hers - thing for which she felt insecure.  
Descending the stairs in thoughtfulness,palms clenched together as she didn't watch her steps,(Name) seemingly missed one step,a highpitched squeak leaving her glossy lips.  
Blue eyes wide in amazement,Eduard was by her side in an instant,his arms opened in order to catch her - which he did.  
Sighing in relief,the blonde brought her into a small embrace in which the (h/c) could feel for once she was alive and loved - surprisingly enough,Eduard's embraces always made her feel like that,not as a slave,as all of them were treated,but more as an equal or even more - either way,someone very important.  
"Uum...Thank you Ed!" (Name) spoke,bowing her head in embarassement as she placed her palms against his torso for support.  
"You got me worried for a second there!" the blonde acknowledged,a small chuckle leaving his pale lips.  
He always felt strong whenever the female asked him for advice or when she came at him,tears running down her pretty face - it made him curse his entire existence,because if there was something which made him sad,it wasn't the fact he had to serve Ivan,but the tears this slavery caused to (Name).  
Whenever she fell asleep into his embrace,so frail and delicate,her chest raising and falling slowly,a smile tucked at the corner of his lips,making him wish he could kiss her on the was always like this - she made him feel alive.  
Hearing footsteps growing closer,the Estonian released (Name) out of his embrace,leaving her restless - why was he doing that whenever they grew closer?It was a question which bothered her for a while.  
Meeting the forest green eyes of the Lithuanian,(Name) smiled sweetly his way,the smile being features dropped though when the Bielorussian interposed between the two,wolf whistling.  
If there was someone whom the female dispised more than Ivan,that was Nikolai,his older brother.  
Putting an iron grip onto her arm,the female cringed in pain - but soon enough the pressure loosened,leaving (Name) with burning red marks.  
Nikolai muttered something under his breath,snickering,before he actually made his leave.  
Catching the (h/c)'s arm delicately with his,Toris bent down and placed a cold,wet kiss onto the red mark - and as if it was some sort of magic,the pain leaked through her pores,leaving her to gaze in amazement,glimmering (e/c) eyes meeting loving jade ones.  
Every single touch,every understanding gaze,every kiss showed the Lithuanian's devotion towards (Name) - and she couldn't help but do the same to him.  
"Has he hurt you?" Toris questioned in concern,gaining a small shook of the (h/c)'s head.  
Hearing her name being called,she excused herself,heading towards the Russian's large,dim lighten office.  
"Have you thought about it?" the purple eyed nation asked,his hands kneading together in expectance.  
"Will you release them out of slavery?" (Name) requested,her voice low,still threatening.  
"Of course I'll do,_moya devushka_!But will you keep your promise?" Ivan answered,expecting his own question to find the same treatment.  
"I will!" (Name) plainly responded,feeling her eyes water.  
She loved the Baltic nations - that was why she accepted marrying Ivan - he promised he'll set them free - and knowing that they will have their liberty back was all she needed.

_'Then I close my eyes/Give me back my lullaby!'._


End file.
